


Angels

by snarkysnakes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good and Soft, M/M, No Dialogue, Projection, Reflection, Short, Teen just bc alcohol, except the drinking part, forehead kiss if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysnakes/pseuds/snarkysnakes
Summary: Crowley calls Aziraphale to his flat by a drunken, unintentional prayer.Idea from the song Angels by the wonderful Khalid.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting any fanfic of my own. We'll see how it goes! Good Omens has brought me joy during some hard times. Crowley reminds me of myself in many ways. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Characters and story belong to the amazing Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett!

What happened in the past few months? The apocalypse, was it? It didn’t happen. Crowley and Aziraphale were alive and well in Soho, London. The bookshop was back to normal, his Bentley was parked outside his flat. Everything was fine. 

Except it wasn’t, because Crowley was presently drunk on the floor, his fourth bottle of wine nearly empty. His eyes were closed. He couldn’t stop this damned _thinking_. He thought about an angel a few blocks from his flat. 

_Oh, angel. I wish you were here_ , he thought, like a prayer.

But he also thought, groggily, that he should sober up and take a shower. Yes, that’s what he would do. Then he would take a sobering walk to the bookshop and check on Aziraphale. 

_Great plan, Crowley. Why don’ ya bring some flowers and chocolates while you’re at it, since ya wanna be a bloody lovesick teenager_. Thinking about Aziraphale so much must’ve been getting to him, because when he opened his eyes, he could see the angel’s blue ones looking back. He was imagining things, obviously. He smiled at the vision anyway. It gave him a wavering smile back. In a few seconds he was being lifted from the floor and into Aziraphale’s very real-feeling arms. He could smell the angel’s cologne as his head fell to his shoulder. It was comforting. He felt like a child.

_Hello, Aziraphale. Angel_ , he wanted to say. _Sorry ‘bout the drinking without you bit. Why don’t I sober up and we head to the bookshop, hm? I know an all-night place close by. Hey, you look beautiful right now, know that? More beautiful than the stars. Guess I look pretty bad. Sometimes that happens. Don’ worry about it_. 

“Shhh, my dear,” he heard the angel say.

He wanted to hold him back, but found he was too weak. It wasn’t better than the real thing, anyway. Where was he going, again? His question was answered by a bed with silk sheets. Crowley sighed. Much better than the cold, hard floor. The angel seemed to glow in the dark room. It was all very heavenly, nothing a demon should experience. 

When Aziraphale’s eyes were back in his sight again, he felt a warmth on his forehead. _Thank you, angel_ , he wanted to say. _Why don’t you stay here a little while? I’d really like you to. You probably have things to do. I love you. You know that, right? You’re my best friend. I’ll talk to you in the morning, bring along those pastries you like_. 

Then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please reach out to someone when you're feeling bad. I know there's a lot going on right now, and the news is absolutely disgusting. We must band together during these tough times and fight. I hope everyone is doing well.


End file.
